Yukiko's Backstory
by The Blue Dragon Princess
Summary: This is the back story for my Role play character Yukiko. hope you enjoy! One shot! PS: Its a little bloody
1. captured

Yukiko's Backstory

_Hey everyone! Feels good to be posting again! Ok well this is a brief one shot of the back ground of my character on a Role play forum for Wolf's rain. Her name (as you can guess is Yukiko but we just call her Yuiki. And yea…it's a fun Forum I recommend you join; this is the link to it._

forum/Paradise-continues/118005/

_And I hope to see you there! :D please enjoy._

_Coming in about 5 minutes, Emiko's story, (not Emiko from my other story but Emiko from this same RP)_

(Yukiko age 10)

Yukiko Ran playfully, trying to catch her older siblings as well as her younger ones. Their mother and fathers lying peacefully on the grass not far watching them run around carefree. Yukiko tackled her older brother, a large black wolf balancing herself on his back as he raced around carrying her as they chased the younger pups pretending to be too slow for the babies. The sun was bright and the weather was calm and that was all Yukiko had ever known, she couldn't imagine a life any different. The adults perked up their ears, listening intently as they rose to their feet.

"Quick children, into the forest." they said, both hushed and angrily, none of them questioned, for thy heard it too now. Some kind of human machine. All 10 wolves hid in the underbrush, inside of the forest, but the car pulled up to the edge of the trees and 20 men with guns got out. The wolves realizing it was a caravan of 4 cars, five per car. Yuki watched them as they gathered their guns; she had never seen a human before. She tried to peek out of the bush but her brother pulled her back, giving her a scolding look.

They all waited for a moment before the men found them, the sound of gunfire quickly filled the air and Yuki ran, everyone ran, they scrambled trying to fight back as their pack dropped one by one. Yuki ran up to her mother who was lying motionless on the ground. Taking note of her slow breathing and lack of blood. Yuki realized they were shooting tranquilizers. The last member of her pack let out a whimper as he collapsed into an unwilling sleep and all of the men turned to her. Yuki yelped and ran into the woods, hoping her family would forgive her cowardice. She heard the gunshots firing after her as she ran, all she could see were the men's faces carved into her mind, their snickering smiles as they tried to capture or kill her family. Yuki whimpered as darts embedded themselves into the trees around her.

BANG!

Yuki stumbled as something sharp sent a pain through her body, the pain was short lived because not a moment after she fell to the ground, the men crowding around her. Muttering to themselves as she began to doze off, her eyes slowly closing but her body immovable, too heavy for her to lift.

"Stupid mutt." one of them said pulling his foot back and kicking her in her stomach, sending her flying her back hitting a tree. Yukiko tried to whimper but couldn't move her mouth and she slowly drifted to sleep, awakening hours later after a long car ride in a small cage in a lair somewhere. Yuki looked around frantically, the rest of her pack was in similar cages, scattered around the room.

"Guys," Yuki said barely above a whisper as she took in the large room.

"It's ok," Shiro, a white wolf that Yuki was supposed to mate with then she was older said tentatively, his voice soothing her. "We are all going to be alright." he said his voice cracking. He turned to give Yuki a drop dead gorgeous smile of his. Yuki nodded knowing with him around, everything would work out. Suddenly a large door opened, and a woman in a caped dress, surrounded by soldiers entered. Approaching Yuki's little brother, Len.

Yuki growled at the woman who instantly turned away from her brother and made her way to Yuki crouching down beside the cage. Her face was set, emotionless, but her eyes revealed her amusement. Yuki tried to lash out at the woman who grabbed her roughly by the chin raising her up off the ground with one hand. Yuki's eyes went wide in terror and helplessness as the woman wiped out a syringe and stabbed the needle into Yuki's side, causing her to flinch. Before the woman pushed her back farther into the cage, and continued injecting each wolf one by one with the strange liquid. Yuki began to writhe and writhe in pain, her body jolting uncontrollably. Shiro growled and barked angrily at the woman who singled him out as next, repeating the same process until every wolf had the shot. The woman stopped and stood up onto a table, looking at each and every one of the wolves, whining and crying for help.

"My name is Jagura." She said, her demanding, defiant voice booming throughout the silence, the room echoing the words back to her. "I am, as of now, your alpha. You are my pets and I will not stand any type of misbehavior, any and all of such will be punished." She stared each word clearly. "Every day you will be subject to a series of tests, I expect you to be cooperative if you are looking forward to your dinner tonight." She finished, taking a soldier's hand and stepping down from the table, leaving them all in pain as she left. Returning an hour later after the serum had worn off, retrieving Yuki's brother Len...Yuki never saw him again.

An hour later they returned taking Yuki this time, and after strapping her down to a cold metal table they began to connect IVs to her, heart monitors and cables. Each one stinging her. Yuki struggled but to no avail finally letting her head fall, her empty, defeated gaze traveling to the closet, going wide in horror. Her brother peeked out at her, his eyes were empty and emotionless, and he was covered in blood, and didn't move. Yuki whimpered before she began to struggle again. Jagura smiled down at her.

"He was a bad boy, he failed his tests." She said coming close to whisper into Yuki's ear. "I suggest you don't follow in his paw prints." her voice sent shivers down Yuki's spine and she found herself silent for the rest of the day, too mortified to speak. They poked and probed and tortured her, before returning her to her family taking another member in her place. As time went on the tests became harder, more painful. Once they forced her to run on a treadmill, shocking her whenever she slowed, or whenever they wanted, it didn't really matter. Slowly her pack became smaller and Yuki shrunk in weight, size and power. All she wanted was to die, and join her family, the only reason she didn't was because she would leave Shiro, her proud, brave, strong Shiro behind.

"Are you alright?" Shiro asked her one night, after he returned from 'testing' his voice weak.

"I'm fine, how about you?" She asked. Shiro snickered; he was lying on his side, his eyes closed.

"I don't know." He said, "Yuki I think I've reached my end." Yuki whimpered,

"No, no you are going to be alright. You will heal and tomorrow be good as new." She said forcing cheer into her defeated voice. Shiro shook his head slightly.

"No...Not this time." He said. "But Yuki promise me something before I die."

"Anything Shiro," Yukiko said, her voice cracking as tears filled her eyes.

"No matter what they do to you, you need to keep living." Yuki began to object but he cut her off. "Yuki you are the last of the pack, please live on in our memory."

"But I can't!" Yuki sobbed. "Not without you."

"Yuki?" He asked, "Do you love me?" Yuki nodded fiercely.

"Yes."

"If you really love me you will do this for me, for all of us." Shiro forced a smile and even on death row he was beautiful.

"Shiro, you are going to be ok, just hang in there."

"No Yuki, you don't understand...I can't see." Shiro said sadly.

"What?"

"I can't see," Shiro slowly opened his eyes, his beautiful honey gold eyes were red and covered in blood, there was no iris, and there was no pupil or white, just solid crimson. "They tried a new experiment...and it failed." he said, blood dripping down like crimson tears. "It hurts Yuki, it hurts so much." Yukiko was too startled to speak, she felt like throwing up, at the pits of red. Yuki gagged, feeling her stomach flip. Shiro closed his eyes with a sigh. "Promise me." He begged.

"I-I can't."

"Promise me!" He yelled. And with tears streaming down her face Yuki nodded.

"Alright." Shiro let out a sigh of relief, his body relaxing.

"Just keep going Yuki, you are strong, you can get through this." and Shiro breathed no more. Yuki burst into sobs alone in the room now. She cried for at least an hour, every time she looked up she saw his dead body, every time she closed her eyes she saw his bloody eyes. Yuki heard footsteps approaching and she choked back her tears. Setting her jaw to look in control. Her sorrow quickly turning to fuel for her hatred.

_I won't let her do this._ Yuki thought bitterly. _ She can't steal my pack from me! Jagura, I swear on my life. I will live to see your downfall._


	2. meeting Shiro

(Yukiko age 10 before she was captured) **  
**  
Yuki's pack had gone down to the river in search for a better turf since they never seemed to have enough water or food. her older brothers led the way as she brought up the rear moping along bored.

"Are we there yet?" she asked.

"no." her eldest brother replied. a few moments later.

"How about now?" her 2ed oldest brother turned and glared at her, shutting her up for a few minutes.

"I'm tired." she said

"We all are Yukiko, shut up." her 2ed oldest brother snapped, tired of her whining and aggravated with the walk himself. making Yuki fall silent. after a few moments she thought she heard something rustling in the woods and she wondered if it was a deer. her stomach growled and she slipped away from her pack. she wouldn't go far. it was just a deer.

Yukiko spotted the deer she had thought she saw and got low to the ground ready to pounce. remembering what her eldest brother had taught her about hiding in the bushes. after watching it eat grass for a few moments she dived at it, missing by a few feet. the deer dashed away and she raced after it. too hungry to let it get away. after she raced into the depths of the forest and managed to catch it. tackling it till they both went rolling across the ground. she bit at it's neck, growling and snarling as she held on while it struggled. after a few moments all movement stopped and Yuki had caught herself a doe.

Yuki glanced around she really should let her alpha brother eat first but not only was she to hungry to care but she didn't know where they were and she wasn't strong enough to drag it ALL the way back, so she began to eat ripping away at the tender meat.

something black flashed in the corner of Yuki's eye. she dropped her meat and looked frantically around. there was a blur that stopped in front of her, snatching away at her deer. it was a black wolf about her age.

"Hey!" Yuki cried out startled. the wolf's head snapped up and glared at her. it had red eyes that sent chills down her spine but she gathered her courage and told it. "This is my deer, i killed it. you can't just steal it." Yuki would have been fine with sharing if the wolf hadn't insisted on being so rough. the black wolf growled at her, before leaping forward startling Yuki sending her flying back until she hit a tree. Yuki gasped in pain and cried out but the wolf didn't stop. instead he tackled her again, standing over her, biting and clawing at her. his blood red eyes stared down at her mercilessly and Yuki felt as if they too were piercing her skin.

Yuki whimpered, scared and in pain. her legs reacting on instinct as they fought back, throwing the wolf off of her. the wolf climbed to his feet and turned to her growling. Yuki shivered and cowered for a moment before the wolf dived at her again and she ran. she ran through the forest until she came across a cliff. she stared down into the valley if she fell she would die. she turned around and saw the wolf emerge from the forest and chrage her. Yuki was frantic and she instinctively fought until she caught the wolf by the mouth holding his neck. she brought her claws across his stomach and left him a deep gash he whimpered and kicked but Yukiko didn't let go. not until the light left his eyes and with a final thrust she tossed him over the edge of the valley, staring down at the shrinking body. Yuki stumbled back.

I killed a wolf...i'm a murderer...i-i can't go back to my pack now... Yuki thought frantically. a wolf walked up behind her, shading her in his shadow. Yuki spun around.

"W-who are you?" she asked looking at the male. the wolf watched her pity in his eyes.

"My name is Shiro. I saw what just happened." he said, Yuki shrunk back, shying away from him.

"Was he a member of your pack?" she asked scared he would want to avenge him. Shiro shook his head.

"No, i don't have a pack." he looked at her his green eyes soft and caring as he took in her frightened appearance, clearly troubled by her actions. "Don't be scared. you did nothing wrong. you are not a murderer. you acted in self defence. he knew the risk of stealing and he took it knowing it's natural to fight. he took the risk and failed. what you did was self defence, his attack was uncalled for...you did nothing wrong." he said gently. Yuki found herself relaxing.

"T-thanks." she told him. "...my name is Yukiko."

"Yukiko..." Shiro said as if tasting the word, turning it over in his mouth. "Such a pretty name." Yuki blushed and she looked up at the handsome wolf.

"Do..do you want to come with me back to my pack? my brother is the alpha i might be able to convince him to let you in." Yukiko said shyly with a blush. Shiro smiled, sending warmth through Yuki.

"If your pack would let me, then i would be very grateful." Yuki nodded and they took a step, but a wolf stepped out of the shadows then another and another.

"Aw how sweet." a female growled, "But that wolf was one of ours and i'm not going to let you get away with killing him." Yuki shyed away but Shiro got in front of her.

"He attacked Yuki, it was his own fault."

"Like we care. she will pay." the wolf responded and the three wolves dived forward. Shiro fought back, protecting Yukiko. he grabbed the one by the collar and thrust him over the edge of the forest before the other one tackled him and fell over on his own. Shiro faced the female who seemed to be lover to the wolf Yukiko killed. they faced off for a moment before she dove at Shiro he bit her by the neck and slammed her into the ground. after a moment she attacked him again, this time he tossed her over the edge making that all three wolves he killed to protect Yukiko. Yuki stared at Shiro astonished.

"thank you." Yuki said shyly with a blush. Shiro shrugged and looked at her again, taking her in with his soft eyes.

"I couldn't let them hurt you." Yuki smiled and they both walked back to her pack. who after hearing the story took Shiro in and arranging a marriage between the two wolves. Yuki was the only untaken female of the pack and she needed a mate, so she didn't have a say in the marriage and at the same time, she was fine with that.


End file.
